


Шанс

by Fausthaus



Series: В отражении звезд [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Ты все-таки осмелился!
Series: В отражении звезд [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639117





	Шанс

— Ты все-таки осмелился! — капитан Краус безуспешно пытался вырваться из рук собственных телохранителей. — Ты! Чертов лягушатник и пьяница! Существо без мозгов и с излишним самомнением о своей драгоценной персоне!

— Вы ошибаетесь, капитан. Впрочем, как и всегда, — первый помощник «Старгейзера» Жан-Люк Пикард иронично усмехнулся. — Мой мозг, в отличие от вашего, вполне справляется со своими обязанностями. Бокал красного вина перед ужином еще никого не сумел заставить стать пьяницей. К тому же, как вам судя по всему неизвестно, красное вино помогает внутренней системе организма функционировать лучше в отличие от предпочитаемого вами коньяка. Я умнее вас, Краус. И именно поэтому с настоящего момента вы больше не капитан на этом судне. И все на «Старгейзере» принадлежит мне.

— Адмиральская подстилка! 

Жан-Люк прищурился и через секунду нанес удар Краусу в живот, потом несколько раз ударил в лицо, затем снова в живот. Удары наносились с точностью робота по самым болезненным местам. Окружающие молчали, был слышен только вой бывшего капитана. Когда Пикард решил остановиться, Краус уже вместе с кровью выплевывал выбитые зубы. 

Жан-Люк взглянул на свои руки: обязательно нужно будет чуть позже зайти в медотсек, чтобы привели в порядок разбитые костяшки пальцев. 

— Что с ним делать, сэр? — начальник службы безопасности корабля Линкольн Тофт пристально смотрел на человека, рядом с которым нужно было в обязательном порядке продумывать каждое слово, прежде, чем раскрыть рот. — В камеру агонии? Или в карцер?

— Нет. Выкиньте его в открытый космос. Ему так нравятся звезды, вот пусть и взглянет на них поближе. Думаю, это зрелище доставит ему удовольствие. И не забудьте прийти ко мне в кабинет сегодня перед вашей сменой на мостике, нам нужно обсудить некоторые новые меры безопасности на этом судне.

Пикард последний раз взглянул на глупца, решившего, что будет вечно царить на «Старгейзере», развернулся и быстрым шагом направился в свою каюту, ни на секунду не сомневаясь, что его приказ будет исполнен с быстротой молнии.

Капитан Краус как был дураком, так и умрет им, задохнувшись в бесконечном космическом пространстве. Он допустил все ошибки, которые только можно было придумать и тем самым облегчил дорогу к капитанскому креслу для честолюбивого первого помощника. Сегодня Краус хвастливо объявил, что «Старгейзер» летит домой для полной смены вооружения, считая, что это полностью его заслуга. Жаль не подумал, что гораздо больше власти у тех, кто уже давно не желал видеть на «Старгейзере» представителя именно этой фамилии. Жан-Люк усмехнулся, входя в свою каюту: шанс был предоставлен и нужно было быть полным идиотом, чтобы им не воспользоваться. 

— Компьютер, личный канал адмирала Лавстрейджа. Защита по максимуму.

— Связь установлена.

Бывший первый помощник «Старгейзера» разрешил себе на мгновение улыбнуться, когда на экране появился Саймон Лавстрейдж. Выражение на его лице было спокойным, но насмешливый блеск глаз выдавал отличное настроение.

— Добрый вечер, капитан, — весело поприветствовал Пикарда адмирал. — Вам понравился мой подарок?

— Вы как всегда угадали, — Жан-Люк уселся в кресло, — я не преминул им воспользоваться. А какие новости на Терре?

— Все благополучно, Жан-Люк. Почти как обычно. Разве только адмирал Краус и два его ближайших друга были сегодня утром взяты под стражу прямо в Императорском дворце. 

— Им предъявлено обвинение?

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Саймон, — государственная измена. Поговаривают, что начинается настоящая чистка среди главного командного состава в связи с недавними событиями на Вулкане. Император недоволен тем, как идут дела на этой планете в последнее время. 

— Что ж, надеюсь все виновные понесут наказание. 

— Я в этом уверен. И я жду вас на Терре, Жан-Люк. Вашему кораблю представилась прекрасная возможность опробовать новое вооружение, созданное нашими учеными. Что касается вас, друг мой, то Император готов принять вас, как только вы ступите на твердую землю. Думаю, вам обоим доставит удовольствие эта встреча, особенно учитывая, насколько Император предпочитает ваше общество. До встречи, Жан-Люк.

— Буду ждать ее с нетерпением.

Пикард откинулся на спинку кресла и позволил себе расслабиться. Он снова понял все правильно и не совершил ошибки, сделав очередной ход в своей игре. Ошибки — это удел слабаков, к которым капитан «Старгейзера» Жан-Люк Пикард никак не относился. Что ж, побывать дома будет как нельзя кстати, особенно, если на родной планете наконец-то началась столь интересная игра.


End file.
